


don’t take it easy (you like it hard like me)

by magdalamhati, prisonrealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Timeskip, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, minor sakuatsu and sunaosa, slight phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalamhati/pseuds/magdalamhati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonrealm/pseuds/prisonrealm
Summary: Sakusa and Suna were always at each other's necks, teasing smiles and snarky remarks; they always had to one each other up. But what happens when they’re left alone in an empty shower room?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	don’t take it easy (you like it hard like me)

The wall is cold when it hits Suna’s back.

It’s not gentle, apparent in the way the coolness seeps into his skin. It’s sharp—like daggers on flesh, piercing right through, though it’s not unwelcome—much like the pair of eager lips that find themselves on his neck, hungry and demanding. Suna smiles as he sighs and closes his eyes, lolling his head to the side.

“A little impatient, aren’t you?”

Sakusa pulls away, eyes dark as he glowers at him. Lips downturned, he says, “Shut up. It’s your fault, anyway.”

“Oh?” Suna asks, lifting one leg up to rub against the other man’s thighs. He grinds it against Sakusa’s growing bulge, his hand slipping under his shirt to drag his fingers across Sakusa’s skin before tugging his dri-fit off. Suna smirks, both hands now resting on top of his toned abs, before sliding them down towards his aching boner. He gives it a slight squeeze before leaning in and biting at his ear lobe. “Then... let me help you with that, _Sakusa-san_ ,” he whispers sultrily.

Sakusa sneers at the way his name falls from Suna’s lips. After all, they’re way past the phase of formality. They’re not about to get _too_ shy.

Not when he had Suna’s boyfriend, Osamu, thoroughly sucked;

Not even the next time that he rode the same man’s dick to oblivion;

Not when Suna had been on his knees, eating Atsumu’s ass, before being bent over the dining table for Atsumu to fuck;

And certainly not now when their bodies are pressed flush against each other in the empty shower room, seconds away from fucking each other. 

So, he narrows his eyes and pulls Suna in for a heated kiss. Soft, thin lips press onto plump ones—both capturing the same primal desire at the tips of their tongues. They both moan into the kiss; with Suna being at the advantage, hands cupping Sakusa’s jaw and licking into his mouth. Sakusa’s hand threads into Suna’s hair, tugging slightly and earning a slight hiss.

They hear someone mutter _oh, shit_ from around the corner. Miya Atsumu’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed as it reverberates around the shower room. It makes Sakusa and Suna smirk, already knowing that the man plans to stick around and enjoy the show.

“Come on, Sakusa-san. Is that all you’ve got?” Suna teases, his hand wrapped around the base of Sakusa’s neck. He bats his lashes up at Sakusa, a faux smile dangling on his lips. “I’m your fuckdoll, aren’t I?”

Sakusa groans, leaning down to suck a mark just below Suna’s ear. “Don’t be greedy,” he mutters.

“Break me, _Omi-kun_.” 

That is all it took for Sakusa to snap, hands gripping at Suna’s waist as he pulls all the way back before snapping his hips— _hard._

A sinful sound slips out of Suna’s lips as Sakusa hits his prostate over and over again, tipping him off the edge. His eyes roll back, mouth parted as he pants, “ _Fuck,_ just like that, baby.” Sakusa’s hand slides up from his waist to his chest, squeezing at his neck before coming up to hold his face. 

“Such a greedy little cockslut.” 

Suna hums, looking back at Sakusa. He takes in the way the latter looks above him, his hair framing his face, sticking to his forehead as beads of sweat form on his cheeks. This man is a god, Suna is absolutely sure of it. Sakusa Kiyoomi was sculpted by the gods themselves, chiseled to perfection, and Suna is one lucky bastard to have his ass stuffed full by Sakusa’s huge cock.

“Do you see it, Osamu? I’m _so fucking horny_.”

“Yeah. I see it, ‘Tsumu. I see it real good. _Fuck._ ” Suna hears his boyfriend’s voice from Atsumu’s phone and grins against Sakusa’s skin before licking a fat stripe up his neck as his hands work to squeeze Sakusa’s ass.

A moan carelessly falls from Sakusa’s lips as he snaps his hips faster, making Suna whine, hands grabbing at his shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh. _God,_ Sakusa thinks, _Suna is tight—_ especially with the way he’s squeezing around his cock as evidence, making him feel a bit lightheaded. “Good boy, Rintarou.”

On the other hand, Atsumu is standing in the corner of the shower room, his shorts pooling at his feet. His one hand tightly wraps around his hard and leaking cock while the other shakily holds his phone up to let his brother enjoy the show with him.

“Suna’s taking Omi-kun’s cock so well, ‘Samu.” Atsumu sighs, body falling slack against the wall as he pumps his cock faster.

Osamu groans, watching his phone screen. His hand hastily makes its way down south, tugging the waistband of his sweatpants harshly. Immediately, they’re kicked off and haphazardly thrown to the side. With his cock heavy in his hand, he starts giving himself light strokes, petting himself. His other hand reaches for the bottle of lube, subsequently lathering it all over his shaft.

Atsumu draws a sharp breath. Sakusa smirks when he notices his boyfriend go rigid, and Suna continues to writhe underneath him, squirming against the cold tiles with each thrust.

“Suna,” Sakusa whispers, his lips kissing the shell of Suna’s ear. “He’s—they’re looking at us.”

“I know,” Suna replies, a bit breathless. “Let them watch.”

Suna could feel his walls tighten around Sakusa’s cock. _God, it feels so_ fucking _good._ He wraps his fingers around Sakusa’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks. Sakusa doesn’t mind; not like he ever did when it came to Suna or any of the twins. He likes it—likes seeing the remainder of their fun, a tattoo on his skin he would never trade for anything.

“Why don’t we put on a good show for them, hmm, _Kiyoomi?”_

“Whatever you want, sweet cheeks.”

Sakusa lets his fingers travel down Suna’s waist and to his thigh, hooking them under the back of his left knee. Flexibility has always been one of their greatest assets, and Sakusa knows how to work his way with Suna’s. Slowly, he lifts Suna’s leg up—up until it reaches the top of his shoulder, his ankle resting by the crook. Suna doesn’t even bat an eye, the normalcy of his frequent sexcapades with Osamu evident.

“Should I keep going?”

Suna nods, breath hitching when Sakusa slowly bottoms out, his balls pressing against the former’s skin. “Of course. Osamu loves it when we do it like this.”

With another harsh snap of Sakusa’s hips, Suna releases a string of curses, followed by high-pitched moans spilling past his lips. He keeps his eyes on Sakusa who, in turn, has his eyes closed in pure ecstasy; his own moans a never-ending melody to Suna’s ears.

“You like how snug your cock is inside me, don’t you, sweetheart?” Suna teases once again, bringing a hand up to wrap around Sakusa’s neck, squeezing lightly. “But I’d rather you keep your eyes on me when you fuck me.”

Sakusa’s cock twitches inside Suna, aching and throbbing as the hands around his neck gradually tightens. He gasps, then, mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

“You like that, yeah?” Suna asks, voice hoarse. His other hand reaches up to caress Sakusa’s nape, curling tufts of hair around his fingers.

Sakusa nods, the curls falling over his eyes, water dripping from the ends, falling onto Suna’s chest. He fights the urge to lick them away.

“More, baby. Keep doing that.”

“That’s it, Sakusa. Just like _that,_ ” Suna purrs, throwing his head back. His eyes flick back up to look at Atsumu standing in the corner.

“Would you look at that, sweetheart? Looks like ‘Samu and ‘Tsumu are loving the show.”

Sakusa roughly grunts in response, fingers digging into Suna’s waist as he turns his head to look up at his boyfriend, seeing him jacking off to him and Suna fucking. His stare lingers for a moment until he shifts his eyes back to Suna, who’s sporting a smug grin. “Shut up and take my cock, angel face. We have to impress the twins, don’t we?”

“‘Tsumu,” Osamu’s voice crackles over the speaker, shallow breaths accompanying each syllable. “I’m fucking coming.”

“Fuckin’ gross,” Atsumu replies, slurring over the words. His hand slips the tip, prolonging his own orgasm. Then, he settles for thumbing the slit of the head. “But, you and me both,” he adds, “ _Fuck,_ they’re so hot.”

“That fast, Miya?” Sakusa says over his shoulder. “Thought you would hold on for a little longer. My mistake.” He pauses. “Then again, you always _do_ come fast. Shouldn’t be a surprise at all. You, too, Osamu.”

“Fuck you, Omi,” Atsumu answers through gritted teeth. “I’ll show you—”

“Nope,” Suna interrupts quickly, lips popping at the last ‘p’ as he brings down his leg from Sakusa’s shoulder. “Watch. And hold out for a little, will you? I want all of us to come together.”

Sakusa snorts as he steps back a bit, his cock slapping against his stomach. “Collective orgasm.”

“Shut up.” Suna narrows his eyes at him. “You hear me, Miya?”

Atsumu, somehow stuck in a trance, under the spell of Suna’s voice, only acknowledges him with a nod. 

“Good boy. ‘Samu, baby?”

He hears him hum in response. 

Suna takes this as a signal to proceed, turning around and bending himself forward to showcase his round ass and abused hole. He reaches behind him, spreading his ass cheeks apart. 

“Holy fuck,” Atsumu breathes.

“Fill me up again with your big cock, _Sakusa-san,_ ” Suna drawls, dragging his middle finger around the rim. He pushes the tip inside, just until his nail, before pulling it out again. “You fill me up _so, so good.”_

“Fuck, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu’s voice rings through the speaker. “The phone! Hold still, will you?”

“Prick,” Atsumu grumbles, angling the camera properly. “There. Hope your dick falls off from jacking off too much.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“Shut up, you two,” Sakusa hisses, wasting no time as he eases his cock back inside his ass, the familiar warmth enveloping its entirety.

“Don’t move,” says Suna. “I want to do it for you.” With that, he straightens his back and reaches for Sakusa’s arms behind him.

Now having an idea of what he plans to do, Sakusa places both his hands on Suna’s forearms, pulling them back. Suna, however, loses control over him as he’s pushed against the wall yet again, chest meeting the tiles. He gasps as his nipples glide over the wet wall.

Sakusa keeps his arms in a grip that’s almost at the point of pain. The shower continues running, water droplets dribbling against their skin. Suna wants to touch, _so badly_ wants to hold on to something, though their current state only permits him so much.

“Sakusa,” Suna huffs, wringing his hands. “Let me— _fuck._ ” He chokes when Sakusa bottoms out repeatedly, hips rocking in practiced momentum. He doesn’t get to collect his thoughts, letting himself plummet into the never-ending spiral of satisfaction. 

“Let you what?” Sakusa pauses and yanks his arms back as he fucks into him harder. “Use your words, my sweet angel. I’m not going to listen when you butcher your sentences.” He coaxes Suna to look at him, a hand cupping his jaw. His fingers tread lightly at the contours of his face, skimming over his cheeks, before dipping low to reach for Suna’s cock, giving it long and dragging strokes. “Am I making myself clear?”

Each word that tumbles out of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s drips with sin, spelling out their lecherous desires. Suna, lost in the dark sea of his irises, almost collapses, knees weak and wobbly as Sakusa continues his ministrations, thumbing along the slit of his cock and spreading his pre-come all over.

“Yes,” Suna manages to reply, followed by fractured moans coming out of his mouth.

“Now, tell me.” Sakusa begins to fuck him again. Mercilessly. “What were you going to say?”

“Let me touch you, _please_.”

“Touch me?”

Suna nods. “I’ll— _ah—_ I want to touch you. Let go of my hands, hmm, Kiyoomi? I’ll make you feel good, too.”

“Really?” Sakusa takes a moment to consider and makes the mistake of loosening the hold he has around Suna’s wrist.

Smirking triumphantly, Suna presses his palms flat on the wall, arching his back as he makes circular motions with his hips, his ass He knows very well that Sakusa likes it, especially when his trimmed hair grazes the smoothness of his ass.

“You don’t take me for a weakling, do you?”

“You little shit.” Sakusa closes his eyes and relishes the way his cock easily slips in and out of Suna.

“I want to hear you this time.”

Sakusa’s eyes snap open. “What?”

“I said,” Suna begins, circling his hips once more, “I want to hear you. As loud as you can, Kiyoomi. I want to hear my name, Atsumu’s name, and Osamu’s name coming out of your pretty lips.”

“You…”

“Well?”

“Fuck.” Sakusa wraps one arm around his waist, hoisting him up just a little to bury his face in his neck. Like a dog in heat, he keeps fucking him. It’s unforgiving, the speed. The intensity. Exhilaration runs through his every fiber as he finally lets himself go. “ _Fuck, Rintarou_ … Fucking cockslut. Such a fucking whore for me.”

“Omi…” Atsumu calls from behind. “Call me, too. Please, please, please… I’m going to _come,_ Omi…”

“Atsumu, _God,_ fuck. You little shit. You’re so into this, aren’t you? Seeing us fucking,” Sakusa says, nipping at Suna’s neck, sinking his teeth on the skin that’s left unmarked. “Oh, shit. _Shit, Osamu._ You’re not much different from your asshole of a brother. Fucking cockslut as well.”

Suna’s head falls back, breath ragged despite the lazy smile. “Oh, Kiyoomi. You sound wonderful.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa growls. “I’m close.”

Suna hums. “Me, too.” He turns his face to look at Sakusa and captures his lips, molding them together. His tongue sweeps over the bottom of Sakusa’s lips, until finally, with one last thrust, he comes—ropes of white painting the wall in front of him.

Sakusa follows shortly after, his arms tightening around Suna as he comes. A shaky sigh leaves his mouth as he rides his orgasm, mind flying to his little cloud nine. He thrusts deep and stays there, and when he turns, he takes Suna with him.

They see Atsumu standing weakly, bracing himself with an arm leaned against the wall.

Suna snickers at his current state. “Fix your trousers, babe.”

Atsumu flashes him his middle finger. “Oh, fuck you. You do it for me, then.”

“Osamu?” Suna asks instead.

“Still here, sweetheart. That was… quite a show.”

“Show me your dick, baby.”

“Fuck, no,” Atsumu protests, scrambling up to fix his appearance, though he doesn’t make an effort to pull up his shorts. Sakusa’s frown only grows deeper. “I’m not about to see my twin brother’s cock in my phone.”

“Too late, then,” Sakusa says, pursing his lips as he nods at his phone.

“God. I fucking hate you.”

Suna barks out a laugh as he extends his arm out. “Give it to me.”

“What? No!”

“Atsumu, come on!”

The growing headache has Sakusa massaging his temples. “You’re all insufferable. Come on, Rin. Up you go.” He carries him towards Atsumu, his cock still stuffed deep in Suna’s ass. When they reach him, Suna snatches the phone from the blond, cooing at his own boyfriend’s cock.

“That was really nice, Omi,” Atsumu says, finally pulling up his shorts. He leans in for a quick kiss, a little sloppy, but that’s because Suna is standing in between them. They don’t comment when Suna pokes his tongue on the inside of his cheek, his fist in front of his lips.

“You think so?” Sakusa raises an elegant eyebrow, arching so beautifully on his forehead. His moles move along with it that Atsumu resists the urge to thumb along his beauty mark.

Instead, Atsumu hums in affirmation and nods. “Thanking myself, really. It was a good idea to go into the showers.”

“You like watching,” Sakusa points out.

“I like anything, really. Things where you’re involved, especially.”

“What a fucking sap.”

“Hey,” Suna calls out. “I’ll get dressed now.”

“Oh. Sure.” Sakusa pulls away and out of him, but not forgetting to slap his ass. “Going to head home first?”

“Yeah. I’m about to suck the living daylights out of Osamu.”

“Good luck, then,” Sakusa says. “Hope you’re not too sore to walk.”

“I’m not fucking weak!” Suna narrows his eyes at him before flitting over to Atsumu, who has his arms folded in front of his chest. “You about to fuck here, or…?”

Sakusa looks over at his boyfriend, giving him a once over. “Yes. Move along, now, Rin.”

Suna chuckles as he moves out to dress up. 

The last thing he hears are the mixed screams and moans, most of them courtesy of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

* * *

  
They are all back in Hyogo for the holidays; Sakusa and Atsumu, Suna and Osamu. The four of them decided on renting an Airbnb instead of staying at the Miyas since four six-foot tall men definitely weren’t going to fit in Atsumu and Osamu’s old room, let alone sleep on a double-deck bed.

The Airbnb they rented has a fireplace, perfect for the ass-biting weather as Atsumu would call it, or _winter_ if you’re not Atsumu. The four of them are currently sitting by the fire, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands as they talked about the last EJP and MSBY game before their holiday break. “Kiyoomi ate shit with that nasty block of yours, Rin.”

“As he should.” Suna smirks, a teasing look on his face as he looks at Sakusa who sneers at him, flipping him off. “We still won, dipshit.”

“So? I enjoy seeing you suffer so whether we win or not, that’s enough for me.” 

The two continue to bicker while the twins could only look at each other with _that_ look on their faces. It’s a silent conversation of “ _They’re not gonna give it up, are they?”_ and then _“We should just leave them here and start with the food.”_

But before they could leave the room, they hear Sakusa and Suna say something along the lines of _“Suck my dick.”’_ and _“Is that a challenge?”_

Atsumu’s ears perk up when he hears the sound of kissing but Osamu pulls his brother to the kitchen before he could look back at their boyfriends making out in the living room. “Can’t we at least get them and ask them to make out here?”

Osamu rolls his eyes, throwing an apron at his brother’s face. “Fuckin’ pervert,” he mutters. “But no, because if we do, then no one’s eating dinner tonight.”

“No dinner but we can watch Omi-kun and Rin making out. Ain’t that better?”

“Just put on the damn apron, ‘Tsumu, before I hit you with a fucking pan.”

It’s really going to be an interesting Christmas for the Miyas. 

Later that night when Sakusa and Suna have finished their skincare routines, Atsumu has washed his hair, and Osamu has finished his regular night workout, they all huddle back in the living room, once again sitting by the furnace.

Sakusa is sitting on the couch, a book in hand, with Atsumu’s head on his lap. He has his fingers threading through his boyfriend’s blond locks, the action making Atsumu’s cheeks warm. Suna and Osamu are sitting on the floor, leaning against each other, Osamu’s arm around Suna’s waist as they look down at his phone, laughing at a video they found on Twitter. 

“Babe,” Suna mutters against Osamu’s shoulder, eyes looking up at his boyfriend’s face. “I’m bored. Can we do something else?”

“Alright, what do you suggest we do then?” 

Atsumu sits up, pressing his cheek on Sakusa’s shoulder. “We could all watch a movie or something,” he suggests. “I wanna watch the Grinch. Heard it was a classic.”

“It’s midnight already,” Sakusa answers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before looking at Suna. “Any other suggestions, Rin? Since you’re the one who’s bored.”

“What if we all fuck?” Suna suggests, a smirk plastered on his face, arms crossing over his chest as he leans back against the wall. “Babe?” He asks Osamu but his eyes never leave Sakusa’s eyes.

Osamu shrugs and squeezes his waist, lips already latching onto his neck. “I’m fine with that.” 

“Who am I to decline such a wonderful offer this Christmas time.” Atsumu grins, already feeling the growing heat in his crotch. He gazes up at his boyfriend, a shit eating grin on his face as his hands slip underneath Sakusa’s shirt. “What do you say, Omi-omi?”

“Alright. Let’s fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> part two, maybe?
> 
> if you wish to talk to us, we’re on twitter! [@magdalamhati](https://twitter.com/magdalamhati) and [@pagkinang](https://twitter.com/pagkinang)


End file.
